


Butterfly

by SomethingClich8



Series: Limitless [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingClich8/pseuds/SomethingClich8
Summary: Orion takes her crew to Fallbrook for some deserved shore leave. But unfortunately the Architect has other plans for their relaxing break. Felix and Orion are both disasters, for various reasons. I'm no better at writing summaries. This concludes the summary for Butterfly! First posted work in my Limitless series :)
Relationships: The Captain/Felix Millstone
Series: Limitless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176248
Kudos: 4





	Butterfly

There was a funny kind of sunset on Monarch that day. It looked like the sun was nothing more than a black hole on the horizon, slowly being swallowed by the distant points of Devils Peak. Captain Orion was enjoying the last of the warm rays on her skin, relaxing with her crew, watching as the night drew in slowly, as though it wanted to savour the moment too. She smiled, letting her eyes drift back over towards her crew. They were in high spirits, enjoying the well-deserved shore leave after spending weeks flying all over the colony fighting their way through marauders, canids and rapts on an almost hourly basis. Love and pride swelled in her chest as she watched them joke around together in the fading light. Parvati, Nyoka, Ellie, Max and Felix. A ragtag crew if she’d ever seen one for sure. No, they were more than that now, a lot more. They were her family, and she would do anything to keep them safe and make them happy. Even at the cost of her own life, if she had to. Frowning, Orion shook her head quickly; to dissipate the sudden dark turn her thoughts had taken. Tonight was a night for having fun, making memories and blowing off steam.

A contented sigh escaped her body as she took another drink from her bottle of Rizzos Violet Spectrum Vodka, her eyes settling on Felix as he laughed and joked with Nyoka about Mantipillars. Losing herself slightly to a distant memory of another bar, a lifetime ago on another world, she didn’t have time to react when Felix’s eyes snapped up to meet her own. Rich brown eyes gazed into Blue, and Orion felt heat rising in her face as she rapidly tore her eyes away from his. Silently, she scolded herself for feeling so flustered over him. Felix was her crewmember, she was his Captain, and she wouldn’t use her position to coerce him or influence him at all. She couldn’t do that. Heavily sighing, her gaze turned to watch the last of the sun vanish behind the great walls of Fallbrook. They were illuminated solely by the lights of the bar and town around them now. Sounds of revelry and comradery floated over to her from where her crew enjoyed their time off. Relaxed, she allowed her mind to wander again, to a time long before spaceships and smuggling, before her new life as captain of The Unreliable. Back to her life on Earth, over 70 years ago, back to a similar night in a bar. Guilt crushed her for a brief, painful moment as she thought about everyone she had left behind when she boarded the Hope.

A sudden crash dragged her back to her present, back to her reality. She snapped her eyes back towards her crew. Oh how wonderful. Max had Felix in a headlock. Orion sighed, and swept some rebellious strands of pale pink hair out of her eyes before standing up and stepping over to her rowdy crew. Guilty eyes met her disappointed gaze and Max began to stutter an explanation. ‘’Captain! It’s just a little… disagreement that got a touch out of hand, nothing to worry about!’’. Felix was turning blue. She sighed. So much for relaxing. ‘’I don’t care who or what started it, finish it now. You should know better, violently enthusiastic or not. As for you Felix, I’ve warned you about winding Max up, haven’t I?’’ Felix nodded, hands scrabbling at Max’s arms encircling his throat. After a pause that seemed to last an age, Max nodded, and let Felix go. For a girl barely 5ft tall, Orion could terrify when needed.

Shaking her head, Orion walked over to the bar to order a fresh round, jumping slightly when a hand landed on her shoulder. Twisting round, she came face to face with a bashful looking Felix. ‘’Hey Boss, I’m sorry for winding Max up again, I know it stresses you out, and I’m sorry’’. There was a strange undertone to his voice, almost like he was fighting back emotion or something, and he didn’t quite meet her eyes. Orion frowned slightly, something felt off to her. ‘’Its fine Felix, just try and not get into any more fights with anybody, especially Max, okay?’’ she pleaded. He met her gaze briefly and smiled that boyish grin of his that melted the world around him away. She mentally shook herself. Not now! ‘’Thanks Boss!’’ he grinned, before picking up the fresh drinks and walking back to the table. Orion swore under her breath; she hadn’t even noticed that the drinks had arrived, she’d been so distracted by Felix and his stupid dorkish grin and his stupid face, and, and…. Picking up a full bottle of Spectrum vodka with her left hand, she rubbed the bridge of her nose with the other. This whole Felix thing was beginning to become a problem. She had already stopped taking him on missions with her because she ended up getting distracted by him at every turn, and she knew he had noticed that she had been blatantly avoiding him aboard the Unreliable. There wasn’t much more she could do besides kicking him to the curb and leaving him on the Groundbreaker all on his own. No! She couldn’t, she wouldn’t do that to him. Just the thought of his face, full of sadness and betrayal after being told to leave was too much, it broke her heart. She could never do anything like that. She just had to deal with it.

A few drinks later, with their spirits soaring like Pterorays, the crew of The Unreliable staggered along the streets of Fallbrook towards their rented rooms while Orion watched them go. She was staying aboard the ship, she felt safer there than anywhere else, and it was the only place in the whole of Halcyon she felt comfortable sleeping, but she wasn’t going back yet. As she watched, Felix turned his head back and met her eyes, just for a second but it was enough to make her heart skip a beat. His smiling face, softened by the glow of the strings of lights illuminating the night, looked like it had been carved by the Architect himself. A pained expression filled her face as she turned herself back towards her drink and spent a while quietly contemplating the way things were, before she cast her eyes up towards the dark sky, pinpricked by stars. She took comfort in them, as they kept their silent, watchful vigil over Halcyon. They knew their destiny, and stuck to it righteously. Orion wished she was a bit more like that. She downed the last of her drink and left the bar, meandering slowly down the street, towards her ship, and a restless night sleep.

Fast asleep, Orion dreamed. It was a decidedly peculiar dream, even when compared to the insanity of her everyday life. She walked down a dimly lit hallway, with walls of rough-hewn rock, and a floor of dusty rectangular slabs. Echoes filled the air, and there was a strange feeling running down her spine, like fingers made of jagged glass. Walking further down the eerie corridor, Ion heard voices up ahead; sounds of music, revelry, and laughter. She could smell alcohol and food, a fire roaring. Her pace began to quicken as she was pulled by curiosity towards the sounds of life. From behind, a horrifying sound tore down the stone hallway, violent and dark. Turning sharply, Orion’s eyes scanned the darkness behind her. Nothing but inky darkness back down the hall. She turned back towards the lights, beginning her walk again. As she drew closer, the bellowing roar sounded again, closer this time and she felt it blowing past her like a gale. The lights, sounds and scents from further ahead suddenly extinguished, like a flame doused in water. Nothing but void surrounded her now. To her abstract terror, slow purposeful footsteps began to echo from behind her. A hollow laugh emerged from the gloom. With a jolt, she awoke.

She lay still for a moment, tangled in her blankets on her bunk, sweat running down her face as she caught her breath. It had been a long time since she’d had a nightmare, especially one that actually made her nervous. She shivered, freezing cold while covered in a layer of sweat. Her head felt heavy and there was a faint buzzing in her ears. Removing herself from inside her own mind, she listened intently for any signs of life aboard the freighter. There wasn’t a sound, beyond the quiet humming of the life support system, the water dripping from the leaky pipes and the sound of the SAM unit shuffling round the kitchen. She was all alone, so it seemed. But she still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was somebody else aboard, waiting for her to go back to sleep so they could strike. A sudden thump from the stairs outside her door made her jump and shriek in pure terror. ‘’Who’s there?’’ she tried to yell, but her throat was dry and nothing but a ghostly whisper came out. Another thump came, and another and another before there was a moment of silence. Orion dared not breathe. Frozen to the spot, she listened intently for any other signs of life, but heard nothing but the sounds of the ship for an eternity. She began to relax slightly. A mistake, as she would shortly find out. BANG…. BANG… BANG… Three heavy knocks sounded out, from her closed door. Stifling a scream, with her pulse reaching fever pitch, Ori slipped out of bed, her blankets draped around her, and crept towards the door, grabbing a plasma cutter in her shaking hand. Silently, she stepped closer, like a mouse tiptoeing across the floor. Reaching out a quivering hand, Orion hit the door controls, and raised her weapon. The door slid open to reveal... Felix?

‘’Whoa Boss, what’s with the not so warm welcome?’’ Felix grinned, swiping lazily at a few errant curls on his forehead. He looked messy, but not in a bad way, with his hair slightly more untidy than usual and his clothes crumpled and coming untucked. His eyes were gleaming, the corners crinkled as he grinned even wider at the sight of Ori’s blanket toga. ‘’Late night huh Boss? Or later than ours at least’’ Felix yawned, before taking a proper look at her terrified expression. Her eyes were wild and filled with fear, her face whiter than snow, her breath was coming in short gasps. Felix’s expression changed drastically, and he suddenly moved to catch her as she collapsed forward, dropping her weapon, her eyes sliding shut. ‘’Oh fuck, what the hell?!’’ Felix swore under his breath before yelling behind him, asking Ellie to come help.

The next few days were nothing but a misshapen blur, as Orion drifted in and out of consciousness. All she saw for a week was swatches of colours, snatches of conversations, and the odd glimpse of faces looming over her, holding various pieces of medical equipment. For the rest of the crew though, those few days were a stressful nightmare. After the Captain had collapsed, Ellie had diagnosed her with a high fever. To the crews’ dismay, there wasn’t a lot they could do; this was something she had to fight on her own. Parvati walked into the Captains quarters, holding a glass of ice water and some pre-sliced bred in a bowl. She turned her head towards the chair from the Captains’ desk, which had been pulled to rest next to the bed. Slumped over in the chair was the sleeping figure of an exhausted Felix Millstone. He had been sat with the Captain since she collapsed into his arms, hardly moving, hardly sleeping; just making sure she was okay. Parvati smiled softly as him, and set down the water and bread next to him. The Captain was in safe hands with him there. As she turned to leave, Felix stirred. ‘’Hey there sleepy, how’s the vigil going?’’ Parvati smiled. Felix groggily shook his head, rubbing sleep from his eyes, sweeping his hair out of his face. He smiled back at Parvati, but his eyes were fixed on Orion's sleeping face. ‘’She looks so fragile like that…’’ he said, voice quiet like distant rain on a glass window. ‘’ Like a butterfly, or a flower blooming in the Emerald Vale. She could be made of glass for all the world. Yet she fights for all of Halcyon, carrying the weight of the Hope on her shoulders. It makes you forget, that’s she’s just one person. It makes you forget how delicate she is.’’ Felix’s voice was hushed and revered, barely above a whisper. The sincerity of his words, and the emotion behind them made Parvati’s throat tighten slightly. She’d never heard Felix talk like this about anyone before. He smiled suddenly, sleepily, and apologised for getting so weird. Parvati smiled back, and left. Felix’s eyes grew heavy and he felt himself drifting off to sleep again. He cast a final look at Orion’s sleeping face, her powder pink hair tangled around her face like vines, before letting the soft lull of sleep drag him down again.

The sun rose over the walls of Fallbrook as a new day dawned on Monarch. There was a tangible undertone of excitement aboard The Unreliable that morning. The Captain’s fever had broken during the night. Ellie was crowing in the kitchen while Nyoka egged her on, calling her the greatest sawbones to walk through Halcyon, cheering loudly while Ellie gave exaggerated bows to an invisible audience. Parvati stood over a hot pan, adding carefully measured herbs and spices to a gently bubbling pan of broth, quietly murmuring to herself as she worked. Vicar Max busied himself with tidying up the kitchen behind Parvati and occasionally reading aloud ingredients off a scribbled recipe pinned to the wall. Felix was sat slumped over the table, snoring gently to himself with one hand wrapped around a bottle of Purpleberry Punch, while the other supported his head. Every so often someone would cast a glance in his direction and smile softly. Well, everyone except the Vicar, who seemed to only be capable of looks of pure loathing for poor Felix. He had spent almost the entire week at the Captains side, keeping her safe. He deserved a rest. Everyone was in high spirits, bordering on hysterical. Even ADA seemed happier, if an AI could experience emotion.

A sudden metallic grinding sound drew the crews’ eyes towards the kitchen door as it slid open. Illuminated in the doorway, by the light from the hallway containing the crew quarters, was Orion. Dressed in a vest top and some soft trousers, with a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she looked noticeably better. The colour had returned to her cheeks, her eyes were lively, and her hair hung in gentle waves rather than stringy tails. Tentatively, she pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders, leaning her slender frame against the doorway, smiling softly at her crew. ‘’Hey everyo-‘’ she began, before being swamped by a gaggle of excited arms and faces as her crew swept up to her and began talking all at once. Parvati was panicking slightly, hopping between Orion and the bubbling broth, while Nyoka and Ellie swamped the captain talking a mile a minute, asking how she was feeling and complaining about the boys and the lack of excitement while they had been grounded in Fallbrook. They were interrupted by Max marching over and sweeping Orion up in his arms, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Ion, a cheer from Nyoka, and a volley of complaints from Ellie, telling him to be careful. He sat her on his shoulders, proclaiming that Halcyon had better watch out, The Captain of the Unreliable was back. All the fuss woke Felix up from his slumber, and he shook his head groggily, rubbing his eyes and sweeping his messy dark hair out of his face.

He looked round, to see a terrified looking Orion being borne aloft by a rather carried away Max while Ellie and Nyoka both attempted to drown the other out by yelling at the Vicar. Blinking, Felix shook his head again, and squinted at the bizarre scene playing out before his eyes. With one swift motion, Max put Ori back on the floor, and she grabbed his arm as she stumbled, swaying and unsteady on her feet, like a fawn. She let go and took an unsure step forwards towards where Felix sat. He swallowed thickly, and forced his gaze to meet her own. He looked at her face, delicate and beautiful, framed by soft, fluffy cotton candy pink hair. Her blue eyes were sparkling, and her full red lips had a sweet smile gently playing on them. He felt his pulse quicken, and his face flush. He knew his face was bright red, but he forced himself to smile back and managed to stutter out a greeting. ‘’h-hey Boss! How’re you d-doing? You’re looking good. I, uh, well! You’re looking uh, well I mean, not good… Well not that you don’t look good, ‘cause you do! I mean, uh….Hey…’’ he felt the flush in his cheeks rising, and he dropped his gaze ashamedly. Orion giggled; a soft playful sound that made his chest tighten. Felix shifted slightly, cursing himself to the stars and back for being such a tongue-tied fool in front of her. The sound of Ellie and Nyoka chattering away loudly while Parvati and Max talked faded into nothing as Orion spoke. ‘’Hey Felix, are you doing okay? Ellie said you hardly left my room while I was ill. You know you didn’t have to do that right? I didn’t want anyone to feel like they had to stay with me, I would have been okay on my own. Not that I don’t appreciate you staying with me. It was sweet of you to do that.’’. The concern in her voice was almost too much for Felix to bear, and he suddenly stood up, face bright red and eyes turned away. He could feel emotion rising rapidly in his throat, choking his words and constricting his air supply. If only he could say everything racing through his mind right now! All the thoughts and feelings and hopes and desires that now raged against his self-control like a Mantiqueen tearing through a gang of outlaws. But he couldn’t, not now, not here, not with everyone else so close by. He managed to swallow the rising tide of emotion, and choke out a reply, but with the mess his mind was in, it did not come out as intended ‘’I just, I didn’t want you to wake up and be all alone, you’re always so scared and I knew you’d react badly to being on your own. The last thing you needed was to wake up and be terrified of your own room, so I had to stay with you. To look after you’’. As he finished speaking it dawned on him exactly what he had said. Fuck! That wasn’t what he meant at all! Oh Law, what had he done. He heard everyone else had fallen silent, listening to him calling the captain a coward. He managed to steal a glance at Orion’s face, but when he saw how confused she looked, when he saw the hurt in her eyes, he couldn’t take it anymore, and ran out of the room, out of the ship, leaving nothing but silence behind him.

Felix ran through Fallbrook, away from the ship. His head was pounding and his heart beat at a hummingbird pace. Why had he been so stupid! How could he have behaved so erratically!? He looked left and right wildly, ignoring the bewildered looks from patrons of Fallbrook, looking for somewhere quiet to calm down. His eyes, wild and wide, settled on the waterfall at the far end of the town. Yes! There was a small cave behind it, he would settle there and gather his thoughts. Barely stopping, he turned and raced back towards the raging torrent of water, past the landing pad where the Unreliable sat, silent and stoic. Crashing through the pool of crystal water at the base of the falls like a raging Raptidon, Felix skidded to a watery halt just before the waterfall. Looking up at it, he felt his breath begin to slow, his pulse slowly return to normal. Walking underneath the pounding rapidly flowing water, the cold shocked him, but it was good. He needed a good shock, to bring him back to reality. To let his mind settle, so he could work out the damage he had caused by spouting all that rubbish about having to protect Orion. He frowned, and sat down on the sandy floor of the cave, hair dripping water down his face, and sighed, a defeated sigh full of regret and remorse. Why in Laws name had he said that? She didn’t need protecting, not by or from anyone. There was no hope for him anymore; she’d never allow him back on board. Not that she would notice his absence. She didn’t need him to look out for her; she had Parvati, Nyoka, Ellie, Max, even SAM for Laws sake! They were all so skilled, and strong. What did Felix have? Nothing. He was a Back Bays brat, with no skills, no talents, and no redeeming qualities whatsoever. He thought back to their first meeting, after he had attacked his foreman. He remembered the way she leapt down from her ship, like a shooting star arcing gracefully through the air, landing gently on the Groundbreaker. He had watched her gently walk towards customs, watched as she brought a smile even to Max’s miserable face with her laughter and smiling eyes. He remembered the first time she had spoken to him, applauding the way he had stood up for himself, asking him about himself, joking around with him. Then she had asked his name, and given him her own. She had seemed so interested in what he had to say! He had watched her go, watched her charm everyone aboard the Groundbreaker, from Cpl. Wheeler, to Comdt. Sanita, and even Junlei Tennyson herself. With a smile, he remembered when he had asked to join her crew, his interview with the prewritten speech and her gently smiling face listening intently to his answers. Even back then, he knew he was in over his head with her. There was just something about her. The blatant distrust and dislike of the Board, the kindness with which she treated everyone around her, her unending support of her crew and her friends, the way she would move earth and sky to help someone. She had travelled the length and breadth of Halcyon for her friends, and her crew, and Felix knew she would do that again and again and again if they asked her to. She was perfect, kind and giving, but tough when needed, and she would do anything for anyone. Felix couldn’t figure out why somebody as incredible as her, with a crew of strong, talented people, would ever accept someone like him. But she wouldn’t after this. Maybe she was just going to leave him there, quietly slip away. But that thought was too horrible, too unkind, too unlike her to even consider. She would never do that. Would she?

Back on board the Unreliable, Orion sat alone in her quarters curled up on her bed. She was hurting; something inside her chest had awoken and was making her entire body ache with a shocking sadness she hadn’t felt before. Did Felix really hate her? Did he really think she was so weak she needed looking after? She had spent her entire life trying to prove to people that she was a force to be reckoned with, not just some delicate flower to be kept in a glass case forever. Did her entire crew think like that? Were they all thinking about how pathetic she was, was that the only reason they had asked to come with her? ‘Oh look at this poor little lost soul, she’ll never last a day on her own’. She bitterly hoped that wasn’t the case, from any of her crew, but especially Felix. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about how he had left so quickly, after saying something so unkind and so unfair too. She couldn’t understand why though. He had spent a week by her side, and then when she woke up, he had spouted something about her being alone or something; then had gone running off into Fallbrook. What on earth was going on? A muted bang brought her back to her surroundings, and she looked up to see Nyoka and Parvati standing in the doorway. ‘’You’re back, did you-‘’ she began, but stopped as they shook their heads slowly. ‘’I-I’m real sorry Captain, we looked all over for him, but we just didn’t see him anywhere. Maybe he’ll be back before nightfall?’’ Parvati offered, but there wasn’t much hope in her voice. Nyoka spoke suddenly; ‘’Felix thinks the world of you, Captain; I’m sure that whatever he meant to say, it wasn’t that. You know what he’s like, always mixing things up, especially around you …’’.She trailed off slowly. Orion shrugged, tipping her head to the side, leaning it against the wall of her bunk. Nyoka and Parvati exchanged a concerned look. They hadn’t seen the Captain this upset ever. ‘’Well, best not be giving up hope yet, right Captain? I’m absosurely certain he’ll come back before too long’’ Parvati said softly. Ion just nodded quietly, thanking them for looking. They exchanged another look as they left her room. He had better come back soon and explain himself or there would be hell to pay.

After Nyoka and Parvati left, Ori slid down on her bunk until she was slouched against the headboard, with her legs lying flat on top of her blankets. She started pulling at the skin around her thumb, thinking about what she could do to get Felix to forgive her. Ellie had forbidden her from going out and looking for him so soon after her fever, but she was beginning to think she didn’t have a choice. She made up her mind. She was going to go and look for Felix herself. Looking out of her window, she saw the gently twinkling lights of Fallbrook, glittering in the twilight. Standing up, she grabbed a clean grey vest top and some stretchy black trousers and pulled on her long black boots. She stood for a moment, thinking, before grabbing a jacket and heading out of her quarters. She stood on the stairs for a moment and listened for anybody moving around but heard nothing but gentle snoring from Nyoka and Ellie, sleep talking from Parvati, SAM moving around in the cargo bay and Max snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Perfect. She snuck downstairs, and moved carefully towards the door. ‘’Little late for a stroll around town isn’t it Captain?’’. Orion jumped out of her skin. She had forgotten about ADA. Cursing her own forgetfulness, she walked into the cockpit to see the AI watching her, eyebrow raised. Orion gave an awkward half smile, acutely aware that she was running out of time. ‘’I’m going out to look for Felix. Can you do me a favour and keep that to yourself though? I really don’t need Ellie bending my ear after everything today.’’. ADA smiled; her expression softening as Orion spoke. She agreed, and opened the door to the outside of the ship. Orion slipped outside, unseen, as far as she knew.

Felix had fallen asleep in his hidden world behind the waterfall, but something awoke him with a start. For a moment after he woke up, everything was okay. He forgot the events of the past day, and felt at ease, if a little damp. But all too quickly, he came crashing back to reality, and he felt sick to the very pit of his stomach. A lump formed in his throat and he wasn’t quite sure why. He got up and stretched the tightness out from his muscles, before heading back through the rushing waterfall. He looked towards the town and saw groups of drunken revellers staggering round, linked arms, yelling and laughing at the tops of their voices. He shook his head rapidly to get some of the water off, and turned his gaze back on the people enjoying a night of inhibition. There was one figure that caught his attention though. A lone person, walking thought the town, looking down every alley way and behind every shipment and crate lying in the street. A slender figure, with a thin jacket wrapped around them, and a fluffy cloud of wavy pale pink hair… With a jolt, he realised who it was. ‘’Orion!’’. He felt an immense sense of joy and warmth flood through his chest, and a smile broke through onto his face like wildfire. The lone figure in the street turned towards him at the sound of his voice yelling, and began to run over.

After she left the ship, Orion started to search the town. She looked down alley ways first, in case Felix had fallen asleep down one of them, but there was nothing but the usual boxes, sprats and debris. She began to look around the shipments of boxes that littered the streets, but again found no sign of Felix. There were groups of rowdy Fallbrook patrons around her, and she decided to check the bars for Felix. She was walking towards one when a shout came echoing across Fallbrook from the direction of the waterfall. It sounded like… Felix! She turned and ran towards the figure standing alone at the other end of the street. The figure started running towards her too. In an instant, they collided, arms wrapped around each other, both apologising with voices full of emotion. Tears filled Ion’s eyes, and she begin to cry, heart wrenching sobs wracking her body as she tried to speak but couldn’t. Felix held her tightly and gently lowered her to the ground, his arms still wrapped around her. ‘’Hey, hey, shh now, it’s okay, you’re okay’’. He spoke softly, voice thick with emotion. She took a sharp, shallow breath and managed to stop crying long enough to spit a sentence out, her voice shaky and muffled by Felix’s chest, where she had buried her face. ‘’y-you left me! I d-don’t understand, w-why did you leave? What d-did I do wrong!? I’m s-sorry Felix, p-please, I’m sorry!’’. Felix frowned softly as she began to cry in earnest again. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter, holding her close as she shivered and hiccupped through her tears. He felt tears well up in his own eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. ‘’I-I’m sorry, Orion. When we talked earlier, I wasn’t making much sense, and I didn’t say what I meant to, and I know what I did say upset you, but I didn’t mean to do that… I just wanted to tell you that I didn’t want you to feel alone and that you didn’t need to prove anything to me, because I already know how strong, and smart, and amazing you are. It just came out all wrong, and when you were rightfully confused and hurt, I took off when I should have just explained myself. I’m sorry, I… I really hope you can forgive me…’’ Felix trailed off, feeling the pit in his stomach growing larger and his despair deepening to drastic new depths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been in my drafts forever but i finally posted it! I might update it with more chapters in future if people like it. Though, I might do that even if people don't. Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
